Roommates
by MadameMalfoy21
Summary: Hermione gets a new roommate, but its not what she was expecting. Dramione lemon/pwp oneshot


Beginning of term. Hermione loved this time of the year. It had a certain smell to it. And for the first time ever they'd have new room assignments. She was curious to see who she got paired with. It'd be just two people, and a room all to their own. She hoped for Luna. As she reached the top of the stairs, she shifted one bag to the other hand so she could grab the key to open the door. As she stumbled into the room she was greeted by a deep voice.

"You've got to be kidding me." Draco said. Hermione stopped. Looked at the door. Looked at the key in her hand. "I must have the wrong room." She said. Draco rolled his eyes. Hermione pulled out her little paper.

"No, this is correct. Are you sure you're in the right room?"

"Of course I am Granger."

"Would it kill you to check?"

Again he rolled his eyes, wadded up the little paper and threw it at her. Hermione missed and was forced to pick it up. Their room assignments matched. "No, no this is impossible. How can they be coed? It doesn't make sense." Hermione argued. Draco got up to look at the paper with her. His finger ran down the page to a little checked box. "You marked yourself for coed." He said, bored. Her eyes grew wide.

Draco chuckled deeply. "Guess you're stuck with me. _Roomie._ " Hermione stormed out of the room. "Do you take morning or night showers?" Draco shouted after her. What a prick, she thought. This had to be some sort of mistake. She'd go talk to Dumbledore about it right away.

Draco couldn't believe it. Of all people to get stuck with. But perhaps he could use it to his advantage. Now he could torment her 24/7. Maybe take a few of the world's longest showers? Eat all the food? Oh wait, he knew. Hermione was as OCD as they come. She had left her suitcase…perhaps he'd have to help her unpack. He wondered where she'd gone. Probably to talk to Dumbledore. But there was nothing he could do. Draco had already tried. When he found out he'd be rooming with Granger, he tried to do all in his power to change that. But there were no more vacancies. So he'd have to suck it up and deal with it. He wished he could see Hermione's face when Dumbledore tells her there's no solution. He laughed to himself. But now, to unpack for her. She'd be _so_ grateful. He smirked.

Hermione entered the room, defeated, letting the door slam behind her. "No luck?" Draco teased. "Oh shove it." she said. _I'd like to_ Draco thought. "Which one's mine? Hermione asked, referring to the beds. "The one by the window is mine." Draco said. Hermione groaned. "Fine." That was when she realized, _all_ of her things were spread out all over the room. "You went through my stuff?" She screeched. "It's a small courtesy. You should thank me. Now you don't have to unpack." Her cheeks flushed crimson red when she noticed her undergarments neatly spread out on the bed. "You _ass!"_ Draco looked over to the bed. "Oh yeah, I noticed those. Who you looking so fancy for Granger? I can see you were looking forward to coed." He had the nerve to wink. The bastard really just winked at her. She slapped him across the face. "I'd die before you see me in those." She hissed.

Draco was not one to tolerate violence. He slammed her up against the wall, pinning her arms high up above her head. "Listen to me witch, you better consider yourself lucky I didn't do anything worse. We're going to be living together, so how about you take your pretty little panties out of their knot and thank me for helping you unpack?" His teeth were clenched.

"Thank you? Oh you must be joking. You arrogant-"

"Ah, ah, ah"

"Good for nothing-"

"Watch your mouth."

"Weasel."

He pressed his mouth against hers to shut her the fuck up. What else could he do? Hermione wriggled beneath his grasp. This stupid girl. Did she not realize how much stronger he was than she? Bloody Gryffindors. Though Draco had to admit he did like her in this position. And she fought back too. Fiesty.

Hermione couldn't breathe. This was Draco Malfoy. And he was hurting her wrists by grabbing them so tightly. So what was so arousing about him pinning her to a wall? If he lifted her any higher she'd be floating off the ground. And now his lips were on hers. And she was allowing it? But what else could she do? He had an incredibly forceful grip. And he was so much taller. She could do nothing. At least, that's what she told herself.

"I take it I'd be the last man you spread your slutty little legs for?" He spit out, breaking the kiss. "The very last." Her chest rose and fell quickly, trying to fill her lungs with air. Pinned to a wall like that, breathing heavily, there was nothing Draco found more attractive. Without thinking, he grabbed her torso, picking her up and throwing her up on the bed. "We'll see about that." She scrambled to get off but he had her thighs pinned down. She brought her arms up to block his chest. "Don't you dare." She warned. He held her hands gently in his. "Dare what?" He kissed her tenderly. "Do that?" He kissed her again. "And that?" He moved on to her neck, licking from her collarbone up to her earlobe and nibbling gently. Hermione shivered.

"Please stop."

She trembled. Goodness what was wrong with her? Her breathing was ragged and sharp. She couldn't concentrate. At all. The only thing that processed through her mind was that a very handsome man had just run his tongue across her body and she was enjoying it most thoroughly. He looked at her and flashed her a mischievous smirk.

"No." and with that sunk his teeth into the most sensitive spot on her neck. Hermione couldn't help the gasp that escaped her. Draco chuckled in her neck, his lips tickling her skin.

Hermione tried to ignore the heat pooling between her thighs. She shut her eyes tight. Maybe she was just dreaming. Maybe this whole room assignment thing was a dream. She felt Draco's hands snaking up her blouse. It made her skin burn. Her legs were anxious.

"What color are you wearing?" he asked suddenly. She scoffed. He squeezed her breast. She yelped. "What color?" "White." He raised an eyebrow. "From your colorful assortment you chose white?" "Yes." She said. God, what did he care? "I don't believe you," he said, peeling her shirt off, "I have to make sure you're not lying to me." The cold air hit her bare skin and sent goosebumps up her stomach to her chest. Draco's mouth watered. It was, indeed, white. With some of the thinnest lace he had ever seen. He looked at her and then kissed her furiously. To his surprise, she returned it quite greedily. He pressed his hardness against her to soothe the throbbing.

"And the bottoms?"

"What about them?"

"What color are they?"

"Green." She said. He nearly tore her pants in half.

And so they were. A deep green; a slytherin green. Of the same thin material. He ran a finger teasingly across her entrance. She was soaked. And she smelled delicious.

Hermione was proud of herself for not reacting as his fingers slid across her wetness. But now she needed to feel it again. It was too hot in the tiny room. And the bed much to small. Draco pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his toned chest. It just got hotter in the small room. Before she knew what she was doing, her hands reached out to touch his torso. They ran along, indulging in the feel of Draco, until they stopped at the button of his pants. She figured she might as well undo them, and Draco did them both the favor of finishing the task.

His hips locked with hers. He could feel nearly everything through her thin material. His mouth found her breasts and he helped himself, eventually removing the bra entirely. Her moans only enticed him further.

Hermione was at her wits end. She couldn't take it anymore. The bastard. "Draco, please," she groaned, "Please just _fuck_ me already." Draco stopped, a smirk on his lips. His face hovered just above hers, an image of perfect porcelain. "Are you going to spread your slutty little legs for me Granger?" She lifted her head and kissed him, biting his bottom lip and pulling it back down with her. This only caused him to grind his hips deeper into her. "Yes, god, _anything."_ She panted.

Draco ripped the lace and got rid of his last piece of clothing. Without warning, rammed his full length into her tight little pussy. A small gasp escaped her lips, her eyes shut and her mouth slightly open.

Draco pounded. Hard. And Hermione couldn't be more grateful. Maybe this was a dream. It was so surreal. She clawed at his chest. She needed more.

She was a greedy little witch. She wouldn't stop scratching at his torso. So he was forced to pin her arms up above her head again. Draco preferred it this way. He was in the perfect position to watch her breasts bounce up and down and he fucked her in and out. Pretty soon her gasps became more erratic and her moans short and fast. Not as dragged out as they were before. She was close. He could feel it. Her damn pussy was tightening around his cock and it was bringing him close to the edge in turn. He pounded harder. And with three last pumps she screamed, tumbling over the edge and dragging him with her.

Draco collapsed on her chest as it rose and fell. Both struggled to catch their breath. He couldn't help it, he suckled her breasts a bit more.

"Mmmmmmmm." Hermione looked peaceful. Her hair was in disarray but her face was calm, lips painted with a smile. She giggled and ran her fingers through his thick blonde hair. "I hate you, you know that?" she asked. Draco kissed her breast. "Yes, yes I do."


End file.
